Dirty
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Alcide gets a very nice surprise at his hotel room while he is away on business. Smut/Lemon! R&R


**A/N: Well this is a one shot I thought up after hearing Taio Cruz's song Dirty Picture and thought about Sookie being kinky and a hot Alcide willing to let the kinkiness in-sue. Enjoy!**

APOV

I hadn't seen Sookie in a week and I was starting to get antsy. I missed the woman horribly.

We had been friends for over a year and when things didn't work out between her and her boyfriend and the boyfriends' boss who was at some point kind of my boss…. Well she was done with both of them and now she was mine.

It was about time.

I had been crazy about the girl since I first met her. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and quick witted. She had an attitude and stood up for what she believed in and I loved that about her.

I was away doing business with Dad in New Orleans. We had been talking over the phone a lot especially since her temporary roommate Amelia got her a cell phone.

I was relaxing in my hotel room watching a Saints game when my cell phone went off. It was a quick ring tone to let me know I had a text message.

I furrowed my brow. I never got text messages. If I did it was rare and it was a stupid forward or a joke. I hated them really and I hated texting.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my cell phone. I flipped it open and saw the envelope opening and closing telling me I did indeed have a message.

I was curious none-the-less and opened it.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

It was a picture. A picture of a perfect, tan, supple ass clad in black lace boy shorts.

Sookie.

A side of Sookie I had never known existed and I wanted to get to know this side quickly.

I just lay there and stared at the perfect picture for what seemed like forever until the pain in my pajama pants brought me back to reality.

I wrote back as fast as my fingers would let me.

"_Sookie Stackhouse you are a very naughty girl." _I hit send and smirked. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden change of personality, but I loved it. She must really miss me.

I felt my ego expand and smiled widely.

We had only had sex twice, but it was enough to make me want more. I always wanted more.

I was only the third man for her to ever have sex with and I couldn't be happier. Sure she had had sex with vampires but she hadn't had it with a Were and I loved that fact. That meant I got to teach her things and show her things the other guys couldn't. She was still inexperienced in my eyes and capable of learning, but damn did she know how to pleasure me and that was all I could ever ask for.

I smiled when I heard my phone go off again. I eagerly flipped it open and opened the message to see another picture.

This time it was of her black lace clad breasts.

I moaned and put my hand up to my mouth to bite my knuckles.

"Shit Sookie!" I growled and lowered my hand to my pajama pants and gripped my hard member. "She is going to be the death of me."

I know I had to send something back, but I suddenly got nervous. This was a new playing field for me and I was sure for her too. I sat up and slid my shirt off. I rested back against the pillows and angled my phone to shoot down my chest, abdomen and to my bulge in my pajama pants.

I took the picture and eagerly hit send.

A couple of minutes passed and my phone dinged again. I flipped it open and opened the message to see to my disappointment that it was actually writing instead of a picture.

"_Why Alcide what a nice package you have there. "_

I chuckled and wrote back as quickly as my inexperienced fingers at texting could. "_Only for you babe!" _

That woman was something else. I touched myself again and moaned as I pictured her there with me, straddling my hard length.

"Fuck." I breathed and gripped myself tighter. Just then a knock sounded on the door and I jumped trying to fix myself and to hide my phone like I was a caught teenager doing the nasty.

"Just a minute!" I yelled pulled on my shirt and adjusted myself in my pants, thinking about chairs, toilets, kittens, anything non sexual.

When I was composed I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. And there standing before me was my sexy little vixen herself.

"Sookie?" I asked surprised. She was wearing a black look trench coat and black stilettos. Her hair was down and cascading down her back in blond curls. She had on more makeup than usual but in a sultry and soft way. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Hey there honey." She purred. "Mind if I come in?"

Before I could answer I pulled her into my arms and slammed the door shut. My mouth descended upon hers without hesitation and she moaned happily.

"I fucking missed you so much." I growled against her mouth, moving my lips from her lush mouth down her soft neck.  
>"Same here." She mewed as I sucked behind her ear in her favorite spot. "Did you like my pictures?" She asked breathily and then laughed.<p>

I pulled back to look into her eyes and I smiled down at her naughtily. "Didn't you get my last message?"

She laughed and grabbed my head to press my lips against hers. I picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her slender legs around my hips. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down as my body covered hers.

I kissed her with such a strong fever I thought we would both explode. I let my hand grip her hip and then slide down her thigh to her calf squeezing it gently. I let my hand travel back up and reach her the belt of her coat when she stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked hoarsely and she smiled wickedly at me.

"A surprise."

I fucking loved these kinds of surprises.

"My night just keeps getting better and better." I whispered and kissed her as I moved off her and turned on my side. She got up and stood in front of me and smiled widely with a little wink to go with it.

The bulge in my pants twitched in anticipation.

She slid the belt through the loops and opened the black coat to reveal the same lingerie she was wearing in her pictures. But it was _so _much better in person.

"Fuck me Sookie. You are so fucking sexy." I moaned and sat up reaching out for her.

"Oh that is coming very soon sugar. Just you wait." She said and licked her lips.

My pants grew more and more uncomfortable by the second. I fucking loved this woman.

"Since when are you such a tease?" I growled and finally grabbed her to her surprise. She shrieked and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Alcide come on! I am trying _very _hard to be sexy for you! I am out of my element here." She giggled and withered underneath me as my bread tickled her neck and cheeks as I kissed her every I could get my lips on. I stopped my assault and leaned up to look down her smiling face.

"Sookie you are always sexy. Not that I don't mind this side of you, because hot damn woman, I _love _this side of you. But you should never feel uncomfortable with yourself Sookie. Ever." I kissed her deeply hoping she could feel my love and desire through the kiss.

She hugged me close to her and ran her fingers through my dark locks. "Oh Alcide. I love you so much. Thank you." She smiled up at me and brought my head down to meet her lips once again. "Now make love to me."

"You don't have to ask me twice." I said my voice hoarse with lust. I pinned her beautiful body against the bed, pushing my knee between her legs, spreading them just enough to make me groan in anticipation.

"This needs to come off." I growled and ripped her braw in half, tearing it away from her body.  
>"Alcide!" Sookie gasped in shock.<p>

"I will buy you a new one." I said and attacked her breasts making her moan. Her breasts were small, but perfect and round. Her rosy nipples peaked under my touch. I lowered my mouth to her nipples and sucked, bit and licked both until I was satisfied.

"Shit Alcide, please!" Sookie gasped her fingers digging into my shoulders. I let my hand slide down her side and over her belly until I reached her hot and wet center. I lifted my head to kiss her, letting her feel all my love and passion for her. I slide my finger up the length of her making us both moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck Sookie! So wet and just for me." I breathed into her neck and gently nipped it.

"Alicde please!" She cried out as I slipped a finger into her wetness.

"So fucking tight and warm." I rumbled deep down in my chest and I quickly sat up and took off my boxer briefs throwing them to the side. I grabbed Sookie's hips and brought her down the bed and up to my harden length.

"Yes Alcide, yes!" She panted and writhed with anticipation. She leaned up on her elbows to watch me enter her. I slide slowly into her hot center and bit my lip so hard I thought I would draw blood.

"Oh fuck!" Sookie hissed and she gripped the sheets tightly in her fists.

I leaned back on my haunches and pulled Sookie with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to pump in and out of her. Our lips met feverishly and I hissed in pain and pleasure as she dug her nails into my back.

"So fucking good!" I growled against her lips. She started to buck her hips along with my movements driving me wild.

Our pace was a fevered one and when we had hot, wild, and fast sex it was always the kind we both enjoyed more than the regular slowed down sex. My beast liked to be unleashed in the bedroom just as much as when the full moon was out. Sookie too found her inner beast when we started dating and ever since she drove me wild when she released it.

We were sweating and panting and moaning with our fast pace and when I thought I couldn't hold on much longer Sookie pushed me back onto the bed and rode her way climax giving me the best damn show while she grinded and rolled her hips on top of me.

"Alicde! I'm so close! So close!" She chanted and quickened her pace. I gripped her hips and thrust up and hard when her hips would come down. "Of fuck!" She screamed and I felt her walls clenching around me

"Sookie!" I groaned as her quivering walls sent me over the edge as well. She collapsed on top of me and we rode our orgasms out together.

Once our breathing was back to normal I brushed her hair away from her face and off her back. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back gently.

"That was the best surprise I have ever received." I said and chuckled at hearing her soft laughter.

"I am glad." She showered my chest with little kisses and then looked up at me. "I think I should surprise you more often."

I nodded and kissed her. "Most definitely. And with more dirty pictures if you want."

She smiled. "I love you Alcide Herveaux."

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse."


End file.
